Cascading Darkness
by Momma Mustang
Summary: [HyuRoi] Roy Mustang always knew he was different from his human friend, but tried his best to hide it. Despite his want to be normal, he learns the valuable lesson, you can't hide who or what you are, especially not from Maes Hughes. [AU]
1. Martyr

Okay, so like... Greed has Children of Cain, and I wanted to do something of my own.

But I wrote what I thought was going to be the first chapter to Cascading Darkness months ago, before my computer died back in December, so I thought there wasn't enough of a back story there and if I went off of that chapter, it would have been an increibly short fic.

So I decided to make the fic a bit longer by adding a bit more of a back story than originally planned. This is a more modern time frame, and, if you care to look at it that way, a sort of prequel to Lament of Innocence, how tihngs happened with Hughes and what led Roy to go after the Ebony Stone. Of course, they're two different time frames, but I didn't say it was a direct one. I just preferred a more modern setting for this one. I haven't been able to use one in a while, not for Fullmetal.

_**Dedicated to: Uke! This is dedicated to Uke (she knows who she is). You needed some cheering up and I took forever with this one. Uke!Roy of course. I hope you like, and I think I'm going to keep these chapters around the two thousand mark. I'm getting lazy.**_

**_WARNING_**: AU (very much so), a very slim cross over with Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, perhaps a bit of OOC

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Kari belongs to Rose. Jax Havoc, Arianne Lucier, and John Hughes all cropped up from my mind. No, I have no idea who Havoc's and Hughes' parents are, but deal.**

_Pairings_: HyuRoi

* * *

Shots rang out through the cold night, shattering the peace, chilling the air even more as the pure sound of metal tearing through flesh and muscle split the silence, bodies falling limp to the floor. Hunters... they had come it seemed. The wind howled ominously outside of the windows, trees, deciduous, slowly reviving from the winter, but not yet having gained their leaves clicked against the old mansion, footsteps of those who managed to survive the slaughter in the entrance hall stomped through the oak halls, whispering words of anger and disgust amongst themselves in some kind of language or code that he did not understand, but did not care to. 

Again, reloaded, the semi-automatic began pouring into anything that moved, a cat, that parrot and a clock, followed by the three lagging behind the rest of the group, silver, to be exact, ripping through hearts, spleens, whatever he managed to shoot. He stopped briefly, raising claws attached to his hand, also a clear silver, digging deep into the chests of the fallen, twitching bodies beforeripping back, destroying the organ that kept such forms moving, before setting fire to the corpses, to ensure they never moved again.

Bright gold eyes focused ahead, through square spectacles, frowning. Cowards... didn't they know how to fight? These were the blood suckers that his clan of hunters had been fighting against for some time, and still, nothing seemed to go right when they had the leader cornered; the bastards always ran. "Jax, take the back. Arianne, the roof. The room is on the second floor in the center of the building."

"John, becareful." The young woman muttered, toting her own gun, lowering it before her in slight distraction.

"If we pull this off, we owe Hohenheim and his bitch a nice hefty sum." The final member of their team, presumably Jax, a blonde haired, blue eyed man with a cigarette sticking out of his mouth, as always.

"Yes, well, I'll stay out of it. I'm not here for the bounty. I'm here to make sure my kid doesn't have anymore nightmares. Maes hasn't been able to sleep since that curse..."

Arianne nodded, saluting mockingly, latching onto the top of the outside door frame and pulling herself up, disappearing on her journey up to the roof. That was their beautiful explosions expert who knew just what to do to crack the house open like an egg and find their little yolk hiding inside. Jaks followed suit, surprisingly a good sprinter when it came to short distances and left for around back outside of the house. That simply left him to take the front, which was something he was positively glad to do. The dark haired male stepped around the piles of ashes, listening to the scrambling die away as the culprits to such scraps against the fine wood floors skittered to the upper floors. Repulsive bastards... dirtying these sacred grounds of the perished family they had probably taken. The Mustangs had always been a noble clan, this had once been their home, but one night, they had mysteriously disappeared, Charlotte and Joachim Mustang, and their two children Kari and little baby Roy. That was about four years ago. He missed his friends, and this wasn't about the hundreds of thousands that the claiming of the leader's head would bring, it was about revenge, and bringing justice to his friends' murderers would be oh-so-sweet.

"Hughes! You are not going to believe this!" Arianne's voice broke through his reviere, jolting him back to reality as another came right at him, the ear piece he had in falling out at the swipe, ear bleeding from the claws, more than likely tipped with poison. The bastards always had to have a hidden weapon. He returned with a swipe of his own, the pale creature backing away with a soft hiss, John's gun raising to put a bit of silver in the annoying creatures chest, following suit with the already bloodied claws, tearing a hole in its chest before following suit with the fire. He was ruinning out of his special 'matches'...

"Arianne!?"

* * *

Dark blue eyes watched the security moniter before her. Entire family... wiped out. Did they think it was that easy? No, she supposed it wouldn't get through their thick skulls it was harder to wipe out an ancient family like the Mustangs. They had planned it that way. Their disappearance was perfect for the fools who thought they could take down the family. No, they tore themselves apart. She laughed coolly, "Little Brother, they've come to take me away." 

A little boy, in the process of using the beautiful crayons he had been given by the pale man with icy blue eyes to his right looked up, obsidian eyes glowing with fear. "Take Sissy away?" He sniffled, setting the red crayon aside and stood, moving towards his sister's office chair, clinging to her leg. "Sissy... don't go..."

She gave him a small smile. "The clan is very important, isn't it little brother?"

He nodded, head buried in her lap. He didn't want to think of her leaving, but she wouldn't say such things if she didn't have to. But... why did these people worry her? Everytime they had other hunters and intruders, she or her personal guard Archer seemed to be able to dispatch them quickly. Why did these three humans worry her so much that she was going to separate from them, from him? "Don't go, sissy. Don't leave me alone again." He pined, gripping the silky fabric between his fingers, the fine dress that the red headed woman wore so easily. He didn't like the color black on her, it made him shiver, but he dealt with it...

"Hush now." She said in her usual soothing voice, pressing her lips to the back of his head, fingers stroking idly. "Someone has to hold them off. The clan must survive, shouldn't it?"

The young boy gave a cry of protest, eyes welling up with tears. "Don't! Don't do it! You can't -- "

A finger was pressed gently to his lips, that cruel chuckle leaving her mouth once more, eyes glowing softly in the fire of the room. He didn't care much about the surroundings, but the room was the library where all those important to the clan had barracaded themselves for the time being. She had thought that they would come, but... if she was worried about those hunters, why bring those people? Those people... who lay over there, eyes wide open but so devoid of life. "There comes a time when you will need to grow up, little brother."

"I don't wanna! Momma and Papa are gone!" He clung tighter, inching up into his sister's lap, even as the footsteps above and outside the room began to grow louder and sound so harsh in his ears. "Don't do it!"

"Archer."

A hand came forward, gloved, obviously and knocked the boy from his place, the young lad rolling off and colliding with the security equipment that they had spent the time watching. He sat up, rubbing his cheek and glaring at the man, tears welling up in his eyes from pain and rejection.

She stood fluidly, eyes focusing on the child's form, callous in their stare. Dark eyes that once reminded him of the calm sky just as the sun had set, the times he felt most secure, most safe and here she was, glaring, looking at him as if he was the spawn of some merciful god that had condemned them to this life. He was... frightened as those dark eyes took a sudden change to a red hue, shaking the boy to his core at the sudden increase in power that seemed to radiate from that form. "You are a child, barely having lived life. You are a male, incapable of concieving a child in that body of yours. Who would be the better choice to keep the clan going? Dear little brother, you'll be a martyr for our brethren by staying here."

"Mar...tyr?" He repeated. That... was something she would be proud of, wasn't it? She would be proud if he fulfilled the job of this martyr, for her and the others.

Screeches sounded in the corridor, his dark eyes darting to the door in fear. It sounded painful, cruel. Those hunters... were they going to try that to his sister if they found her? "Yes. A martyr, Roy. Do you know what that is? It's someone who dies for their cause willingly. Will you protect your sister?"

The harsh ice had melted again, that beautiful fire that he longed to see in her eyes again returning with a force behind it that made him shiver. "I have to... die?"

"But no worries. We'll be reunited. I will bring you back to me. Can you wait?"

He nodded, raven locks bouncing with each movement, eager to please his flesh and blood. Anything to make her happy, he kept telling himself that, and, if he was just going to come back, for his sister did not lie, he had no reason to fear death. "Kari will come back?"

"Of course I will." She placed another kiss on his head, motioning for those remaining in the room to make their escape through the hidden passage way next to the fire place.

He remained still, listening to the pounding on the door and wincing as the wood began to splinter. His sister always kept her promises. To fear these ignorant morons breaking into their home was a travesty to thier name. He could not betray their name. Of course, the sick feeling in his stomach, which had been prominent during the feeding frenzy on those young men and women in the corner, all piled up, had come full force now that he wasn't occupied with his elder sibling, and there was nothing satiate it but the blood that pooled around the bodies. The door Kari and her entourage had followed down had closed once more, that strong longing to follow almost overpowering. He didn't want to die, not by these human scum anyway. Why couldn't he just go with them?

Dizziness swept his senses as the door to his right burst open. They sure did take their sweet time getting there, a blonde man and a dark haired male both stood in the doorway, from what he could see, hand immediately wrapping around the pendant he had been given by his mother after his birth. He didn't remember them, but he clung to the last thing that gave him a sense of closeness with those he never knew.

"Jax, wait!"

The blonde had opened fire. With these things, it was shoot now, wonder later. You couldn't have regrets if some kid or civilian got it the way. As far as he was concerned, the kid was there, forced to watch the brutal murder of his parents, and therefore suffered enough. Forcing him to live on was just as bad, if not worse than what those monsters had done.

"What?!" He growled, raising the smoking gun and ignoring the pained cries, but determined face to the youth they belonged to.

"Stop... they're not here. We lost 'em. Forget about chasing." He swept over towards the young boy, black cloak he used to help mask himself in the night flowing behind him.

"But John."

"Take a close look, Jax."

"What...?"

"Boy, what's your name?"

Roy blinked up through tears, on hand clamped over his side, the other over his leg, trembling and sniffling. "Go... go 'way..." Bastards shot him, more than the two he was able to cover. Why would he tell them anything?

Jax followed him over , crouching beside him and prodding the youth with his gun. "He asked you a question."

"Jax, the kid's hurt and scared, I don't think we'll get much out of him. Don't scare him even more."

"What are you gunna do with him?"

"Take him home."

"Are you _insane_?!" Jax interrupted, slapping at John's hands. "Hughes, this kid could be one of _them_."

Hughes sighed softly. "I know."

The boy pulled away, head swimming again at the sudden movement, clinging to the stone, feeling a sudden warmth beneath it. What... was that thing? He didn't bother to stay awake to inspect the cold, yet still protective warmth that crowded him, doing what his sister said and laying there, waiting for death, waiting to become a martyr for their clan.


	2. Hidden Power

Review Replies!

**Uke: **Yay! i'm glad you like! I was hoping you would. Not a whole lot of HyuRoi yet, but there will be later! -snug- Anytime!

**Daddy Elric:** xD Does it? Of course he does, he's a five year old kid who thinks his sister knows what's best! xD He is so cute, but we all know that his adorableness turns into smecks later on. xD

o.o Nothing, really, just that Taisa liked what Greed did and wanted to do sumfin of his own. xD Yay! I will, dun worries. xD

**successor:** Thank you.

This Chapter was going pretty easy until the last scene. Sorry, I just kinda lost my focus. But, anyway, here you are, Uke!

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously. I do not know the timeline of their past either, this is AU. Thank you.**

_Pairings_: HyuRoi (slight in this chapter, if you wanna think a five and six year old have such ties)

* * *

_"This is my Master?"_

Master...?

_"A pathetic youth such as this has been given my power? It's despicable."_

What... Momma... Momma gave me what?

_"Pathetic. I have to serve such a weak member of the clan... even that wretch Kari would have been better suited."_

Sissy?

_"Come now, you're far too better for ties like _family_, boy."_

Who are you?

_"Humans give me many names, just as they have dubbed you that disgusting name."_

Disgusting name?

_Lycanthropes have an interesting name. The same goes for you, blood-sucker. Do you know it?_

Blood? Momma always gave me pig's blood.

_And that deception will end here child. You're under the care of Death now, it's time you revealed your true self._

Death?! I'm dead?!

_A chill laughter made him shiver, though, he couldn't see his body. All he could see was the red of flames, smoke rising, and a man crouched over him in protection. Above was a frightening sight, a skeleton, towering over the bodies of the people within the room, a large sweeping cloak, the ends tattered with wide shoulder guards encrusted in jewels. Upon his head rested a crown of pieced together bones, fine fabric and an assortment of gems probably crafted by his own hand. A double sided scythe was gripped firmly in bony hands, and, to say the least,he was scared out of his damn mind. "Don't be foolish child. Immortality has been granted. I _can't_ kill you, it goes against the contract we have."_

Stop...

_"Stop what?"_

Don't... don't hurt them.

_"Soft. These people came to take your life and you wish for me to spare the insignificant vermin?"_

But...

_"But?"_

But Momma said killing people was bad!

_"Where _is_ Charlotte? Her own daughter slaughtered the waste of a woman. She died believing in those ideals, and you will too, if you forget what you are."_

I won't let you! I just wanna sleep...

_He couldn't explain it. There was no light, though the crimson seemed to blind his vision, flames licking at everything, bits of wood falling from their places, his head already swimming. Smoke was choking, heat was fierce, and the screams from that strange form were deafening. Why was it screaming? "Foolish child!" It hissed as the form disappeared._

What...?

_"John! Dammit, Jax, come on, we have to get them out of here!"_

* * *

Dark eyes blinked open, the sight of the blue ceiling a tad unnerving after the bright red he had been forced to watch. What had happened, what was that thing, and where was he now? Death... he thought he was going to die. He was supposed to be a martyr for his sister and the clan, so what was he doing _alive, _in wherever he was now? Sure, he was thankful for being alive, hell, he wanted to kiss the man who had protected him and wondered if he was all right, but wouldn't Kari be mad? 

What that _thing_ said... what was 'slaughtered'? When he went to visit his mother in the study, was that what the scream was, her 'slaughtering' momma? He shuddered, rolling over onto his side and clinging the pillow, frowning deeply. Momma was dead? He hated to to think that way, but he knew she was never coming back, and the only way to own up to that was to admit she was dead, at least to him. Roy instinctively curled, but no tears came this time. He didn't need to cry.

The pain that had swarmed him before had long since passed, it seemed. He wasn't even sore like he thought he would be when those bullets had penetrated his skin. He was lucky to be alive, if the adults that had been guarding the doors had been taken down so easily. At the moment, he just wanted to go home, to cling to his sister or Archer's leg and beg for forgiveness for failing. He wanted Momma and Papa. He wanted Pappy, Grammy, Lue, and Frieda. He wanted home.

_"Are you sure it's him, John?"_

Roy turned his head, seeing the door open a crack with a small head sitting beside it, eavesdropping on the voices in the next room. He wanted to join him, but despite not feeling pain, he couldn't really feel anything at that moment. It was as if his body was not there, he was just a head, and whatever way his head turned, his body followed out of necessity. His stomach yearned for sustenance, for something to quell that beast that was pulling at his insides.

The boy had not seemed to acknowledge him, sitting with his back to the wall, knees folded to his chest, arms wrapped around and chin propped about those knees, a faint glint of spectacles sitting on his nose catching his attention. Roy watched him, studied him, while listening to the conversation. Who was this boy?

_"I know it is. Dark hair, dark eyes, the Mustang clan hailed from Xing, Martha. He'd be just the right age -- "_

_"And you said he's healed! Your wounds were far less extensive and you haven't recovered yet!"_

The dark-haired boy tilted his head. The first voice was the voice of the man who had told that other fella to stop firing, but the second, a female, actually, was very unfamiliar, and she sounded afraid. Xing? Mustang? Yes, his last name was Mustang, he was quite proud of it, that was their clan, how could he not be? But these two people, what did they know?

_"What do you propose we do? _Slaughter_ the last of the clan? He's my best friend's _son,_ Martha. I can't kill him."_

_"So we wait for him to get so blood thirsty he tries to kill us?!"_

Roy shivered at the tone. It... wasn't his fault that Kari did those things. _He_ didn't hurt anyone, he drank what Kari told him was pig's blood, he stayed away from people, he condemned himself from others just so he didn't. When Momma and Papa left, a beast seemed to rage beneath the surface. He listened to Kari. He did what he was told. Why was he _so_ dangerous?

_"As far as we know, he hasn't even tasted human blood. We'll watch him. Test him. In the end, we can only wait."_

_"You fix this now or I'm taking Maes and leaving."_

_"Martha..."_

_"John, Charlotte and Joachim were my friends too. I understand that keeping their son alive means a lot to you, but you don't even know if it's him. How many illegal immigrants are there?"_

_"I know..."_

_"I don't want him alone with Maes."_

_"..."_

_"He's a beast, I want my baby safe."_

_"Right, right..."_

Roy flopped over, facing the door, a small whimper escaping him despite his efforts to repress it. He wasn't some baby who needed to cry all the time. He just wanted things to go back to the way they were, and these people certainly weren't going to make his life comfortable. If this was how it was going to be, why couldn't they just let him die? It would have been so much easier on their part, and there wouldn't be all this garbage going on. That boy didn't seem all that comfortable with the yelling, but this was his family. The things he must have thought, hearing them yelling about some strange kid he had never met...

"You up?"

The boy's dark eyes buried in the pillow. He didn't want to see this kid who would just throw what he was back in his face.

"You should answer a question when you're asked, you know. It's polite."

"And you should mind your own busy-ness. I got better things to do."

The other scooted across the floor to kneel at the bedside, resting his chin just inches away from Roy's, nudging his glasses up with a nose scrunch. "I don't know what they talk about, but you seem nice. Are you a monster?"

To be very honest, the way the kid asked, he wanted to laugh, but instead, he peeked out, rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh, yeah, why not?!" This had to be their son. Maes, was it? To him, he seemed a bit annoying, a trouble maker of sorts, but honestly, when he looked into those citrus eyes... he saw a potential friend. Trouble-maker or not, this kid was probably the closest thing these people would let him have to a friend.

"I guess not. You don't got horns."

Roy gave a small, weary grin, watching the boy with a mixture of fear and curiosity. He seemed harmless, but his father was a hunter... "No... I look about as human as you do."

"So you're not?"

"I don't know..."

"You look sad."

"Maybe."

"I'm Maes. I'll be your pal."

Dark eyes blinked rapidly for a moment before Roy sat up slowly, sudden aches of protest shooting throughout his form. He needed food... and probably not food that Maes or his family would willingly provide... "My name's Roy. Why would you wanna be my friend?"

"Because." He shrugged, a goofy grin lighting up his face. "You look like you need one."

"I don't..."

"Then you got one anyway."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm mean."

"Mean?"

"Yep."

Roy blinked, watching the youth stand and flop into the bed. He didn't seem to care he was the one that his parents seemed so bent on protecting him from, he didn't care that he was laying with a 'monster', he just did it, tugging on the sleeve of the pajamas he supposed Maes had lent him, without knowing he lent them. He grinned again, laying back down, and, upon instinct and against what that harsh voice howled in his ear, sidled closer to the warm form, just a bit bigger than his own. He didn't know why... but he felt so attached to this boy, and really, if this was what a friend was, he wanted a lot more of them.

* * *

"Maes, honey, it's time -- " 

Her green eyes widened, dropping the dish in her hand, glass shattering upon contact with the hardwood floor.

Both boys jolted awake, Roy clinging desperately to Maes who rubbed at his eyes, noticing his glasses had fallen off the bed sometime in their sleep. "Mom?" He muttered hoarsely, petting the shaking youth beside him. "What's wrong?"

"N... nothing, Maes, dear. Why didn't you sleep in your bed last night?"

Maes sat up, pushing Roy back to the mattress. "Cause, Roy couldn't sleep. You guys were so loud..."

The woman bit her lip, ignoring the fact that glass surrounded her slippered feet, eager to strip her boy away from that monster who lay next to her precious child. "I'm sorry. We were, weren't we?"

"Roy?"

The dark headed male had gone back to clinging, hand bleeding from his constant gnawing. Maes pat him again, yawning briefly. "Mom, what's for breakfast? Roy's hungry."

"... baby, you should get over here."

Roy shot her a glare, grip tightening on the front of Maes' pajamas. Hunters and their wives/husbands could not be trusted. She was just going to steal Maes from him and try and kill him like that fool Jax had back at the manor.

Martha took a step back, watching her son blink and shrug it off. "Come on, Roy, breakfast."

"Maes..."

"If you eat your hand, how can you eat food?"

Roy pulled away, glancing at the puncture wounds in his hand, lapping at it to clean it up. It seemed almost instinct to do it, really, and it felt nice, even though it wasn't satisfying to consume.

"Don't do that, silly boy!"

Maes rubbed his eyes again. "Mom, quit. You don't want him to get it on the bed, huh?" The young boy with citrus eyes prodded his friend to get out of bed, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the doorway. "Mom, Dad's gunna be mad if he sees it."

Martha blinked, turning to look at the mess she had made. John had already left for his day job, the military needed a man like him, though he didn't do much but test the weapons they were using that day, point out flaws, and his own ways to fix them. She supposed he liked dangerous work, that was her husband, so dedicated. Well, that was probably where Maes go it from, his daredevil of a father. Maes had befriended that monster... held his hand! She grinned as they stepped past, Roy blinking curiously at the glass. "You okay?" He asked carefully, not wanting to get too far from Maes, but knowing this lady, begrudgingly as it seemed, was taking care of him.

She nodded slowly, sighing to herself and waving for the two of them to get into the kitchen. "Roy... was it?" She asked carefully, pouring Maes a glass of orange juice, while the other bottle in her hand contained something red, something that caught the boy's nose quite easily, despite the glass in the way. There must have been remnants on the bottle they tried to wash away, but still, it lingered, intoxicating to the senses, enticingly strong. He shifted uncomfortably as it came to make itself known, being poured in a glass for him and slipped across the counter to the seated youth. "Here."

He took it in his hands, watching the woman nod, a sign he could drink and gulped at the liquid within. His blood wasn't anything like this. This had a bit of a sweetness to it, hardly the blood he thought he would get, and not his favorite, but he couldn't complain. It was blood after all.

"How come he has red juice, Mom? I want some!" Maes protested.

"Drink your orange juice, Maes. I'll give you some later."

He wasn't satisfied with not getting some now, but he could deal. Roy seemed to be enjoying his little treat, and after the things they heard last night, he doubted that he was allowed to complain. "Mom, can Roy and I go to the park?"

She watched the boy carefully before giving a small smile. "Sure. For a little while. Jean might want to go too. Be careful, he's a lot younger than you two boys."

"Two years, big whoop." Maes rolled his eyes.

Martha brought her wooden spoon down on Maes' hand that had begun its crawl towards the container of blood, a disapproving frown in place. "That's Roy's juice, young man."

The boy whined but went to the breakfast he had been given, watching Roy recieve his as the boy hesitantly ate, watching the woman with great distrust.

Martha just did as John told her. There wasn't much that she could do, really. Anything to keep that nasty little vampire off of her boy...


	3. Jean and Jax

Finally! I've been working on everything little by little, when I get the motivation, you know? So the other day I looked at my document manager and I was like... dude. xD I have a lot of partially complete things and I had the motivation to do them, and then... I screwed up and didn't save and I went to check on something for someone and lost half of this chapter. I decided that I should try and work on it, and here I am! It's not as good as the first, but that's okay, right? I hope you enjoy.

**Roy-Uke: **xD Of course! Little kids are so cute.

**Successor: **xD Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I sort of wonder why you clicked it, but I'm not complaining. A reader is a reader!

**Daddy Elric: **xD Was it? Oh, of course! That's just him! Oh noes! Dun thinks that! Never... wait... he has a bitch circle?

o.o He did. I think. xD Is it?

o.o Yesh. -nodnod-

xD Hughes is cute. Gotta love the kiddies. She is! But that's just because she knows what her husband does for a living and sees the results of a good hunt whenever he comes home. She just doesn't want her kiddie gettin hurts!

xD Do you?

xD Yeah, thanks, probably a grammar issue on my part that I couldn't think of a way to fix. I'll... fix it eventually. xD Thanks for looking out for me, Greedy!

* * *

His fingers rolled over the crimson stone around his neck, obsidian eyes taken in by the marvelous glow that appealed to his sense of sight and fashion. To be honest, Maes' clothes were not only a bit big, but nothing to the silks that had probably been burned down when they raided his home. That was all right though, they were loose and nice, and they smelled just like Maes, making him feel safe and closer to the youth that was still upstairs getting ready to go see this Havoc. He wasn't sure who he was, or what he was like, but if he was two years younger than Maes, that made him... well, he didn't know. He knew his numbers somewhat, but he didn't know how old Maes was from himself. 

A soft tune left his lips as he sat there, singing to himself songs Momma used to sing, sounds that made him feel safe when he was lost and alone. Why couldn't more people be like her? Maes' momma didn't really like him. He saw her out of the corner of his eye. The woman sat stiffly, eying him when she thought he wasn't looking. He saw those looks before, from people that Kari brought in to have fun with, the ones who reeked of human. He wasn't a monster, and he'd prove it. Maes was right! He didn't have horns!

"Roy!"

The young boy looked up from what he was doing to see his friend in something actually decent, a navy t-shirt and black slacks. He gave a smile to Maes and hopped off the couch, quickly moving towards him and shoving the stone beneath the borrowed cobalt shirt with the black lab on the front and some denim trousers that appeared to be a bit tattered.

The little Hughes pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, grinning mischievously at his mother. "We'll be back by supper time, Ma!"

"Oh, Maes..."

"I'll look after Roy, don't worry!"

She tensed visibly, but Roy didn't care anymore. He wanted to go see what outside was like. Back home... Kari said that the outside world was a horrible place. He wanted to see that sun out there, to wallow in the fresh air. It was suffocating listening to that woman put him down and truly not care about his feelings, or that he was a living being listening to her mumbles. "Maes? Can we go now? I wanna see outside..."

The golden-green eyed boy frowned, tilting his head. "You've never been outside?"

Roy shook his head slowly, hand reaching up to clutch at the jewelry beneath the loaned shirt, taking a step back. "no... Kari said... Kari said it was bad."

Maes smiled brightly, grabbing up the picnic basket the Xinganese youth hadn't seen until that point, tucked behind his mother's chair, as if protectively. "Then I'll show you some fun, Roy! Come on!"

"Roy!"

Dark eyes fell to the woman holding out four well sealed bottles. "Here... in case you get hungry later. Don't let Maes drink any, he's allergic." Martha couldn't let him go without making sure he has sustenance. Jax would never forgive her if she allowed his son to play with the monster that John saved and he got hurt. "And promise me you boys will be careful?"

"Of course, ma, geez! We're just going to the park!" He rolled his eyes, took a hold of Roy's arm and dragged him out the door. He hated that protectiveness. It was like Roy was going to eat him if he didn't have his red juice or something. He just wanted to hang out with people who seemed cool and to him, Roy was like _the_ definition of cool.

* * *

The sky was a beautiful bright blue, and the sun, blinding as it was, was a gorgeous light. The trees' leaves sounded like gentle water in the breeze as they collided, and the chirping of the birds made it like music to his ears. He clung to the bottles he had been given, absorbing the sunlight that seemed rather cool to his skin, rather than the heat that Maes had suddenly began to complain about. Sun was fire. Fire was hot, right? So... 

_Stop being so foolish, child. Without protection you'd be revealed..._

There was that voice that made him shudder. He still had no idea what that thing was that seemed to give birth that creepy voice, but it was not a concern. His hand clenched the pendant beneath his shirt again, following Hughes who hadn't seemed to notice his hesitation and continued to ramble despite the fact no one was there to listen to it. "And you know what bugs me the most? Ma!"

Roy tilted his head. "What about her?"

"She treats you so different. It's like you have some disease or you're going to eat us if we're nice. I mean, come on! You wouldn't hurt us, right?"

The boy started at that, quickly shaking his head, hard enough to give himself a bit of a headache. "No! Of course not! You guys are so nice. It'd be lonely on my own..."

Hughes perked up, smile wide, walking backwards with his hands behind his head, basket dangling dangerously on his fingers. "Don't worry, I knew you wouldn't. No one wants'ta be alone. I won't let you, got it? We'll be friends!" There was no need for that, really, he'd already grown attached to his unexpected friend, and he didn't let people just go like that. He relied on human companionship. He couldn't see how people didn't have more friends. He was always looking for more. Being content with one was certainly not possible.

The little Mustang mustered up a smaller one, nodding eagerly at the other's offer. No... he didn't mind that at all. Who would? It was nice to be given something like someone's companionship. Kari was always glad when someone new came to their home to further her 'cause'. Perhaps that had been what she felt each time? "Maes, who are we going to see?"

The excited boy turned back towards the path ahead, pointing further up the hill to reveal just who they were going on their little visit to see. It didn't explain much to him, but he followed the finger, eyes finding a tall house that stood a bit further from the dirt road they stood on, a pale blue in color with tall trees in the nearby vicinity partially blocking the field that surrounded the home of whomever it was they were going to visit. It nearly dared to blend in with the equally blue sky, if it hadn't been for the weather-beaten outside, the roof and the windows that could be seen from his spot. "We're going to see Jean!"

"Jean?" That name meant nothing to him, but apparently it meant a lot to Hughes because he was quite eager to go see this Jean. Roy tilted his head, glancing back at his friend, not bothering to hide his confusion, sliding towards the shade as the heat intensified. The clouds parted above, rays bearing down from that sky, the young one clutching the pendant beneath his shirt that he refused to part with. "Who is Jean?"

Maes raised a brow but shook his head and moved on. "He's a friend. Come on."

Roy didn't bother to wait and argue, taking another look up at the unrelenting star that provided light and heat to the world. He despised it for some unknown reason, glancing down at flesh that was once pale, now an angry red. It soon began to fade, a cooling sensation rushing over again, and a deep sigh resonated through his head. It seemed like it was only a moment of surprise, really, something of a trick of the light, nothing more. He shook his head, following his friend up the path towards the home where this 'Jean' resided. He wasn't personally in the mood to meet this kid... something about the house made his stomach lurch, a pressure that made him want to avoid it all-together.

Before a word could be mentioned about his desire to turn back, Maes had taken his hand (after shoving the bottles in the basket to make their journey easier) and urged him on, the young Mustang looking at it confused, but grinning up at the owner of the other, clenched the hand tight and followed after. Maes would protect him, right, so there was no need to be scared. He had someone there like Archer had been to Kari, and that was all he needed.

* * *

The porch on which they stood was obviously made by an unskilled hand, the planks uneven, discolored, and horrible choice. It seemed sanded down, but it didn't offer comfort as the wood creaked beneath his feet, eyes narrowed towards it, daring it to try and swallow his friend. It was an overwhelming need to be controlling over anything that carried a living energy, even those that had faded and were returned to the convection beneath their feet, only to be reborn into something else, or to feed the existing to allow their lives to move forward. That was something else Momma had taught him, something else that the beast within was displeased with. 

The house appeared to be two stories, tall, but a bit on the narrow side, meaning there was probably a bit more room for more than two stories, the windows just as narrow as the building. The door was a bright white, almost blinding with no shade in the area, trees what seemed like miles down the road the last source of refuge. The cool feeling was draining away again, heat beginning to build up as he held the flimsy screen door back while Maes, far too short to reach the knocker that looked like a gargoyle, knocked a round little hand on the door to alert those inside of their arrival.

It took a few more and a bit of irritation on an impatient Maes' part before the door opened to a plump woman, blonde hair caressing her shoulders and deep sapphire eyes that seemed to look straight through, not in a sinister, creepy way, but in a pleasant one that seemed to tickle him into the core, a sensation that made him feel special. "Come in, come in, boys. Martha already called ahead and said you'd be coming." Her pudgy hand took hold of the basket that had been tossed around already by Maes' enthusiastic walking, smiling upon them with no hate or fear. Roy really liked this woman.

She had stepped inside, waving them down the hall, informing the two that Jean was in the sitting room playing while he waited for their arrival. Roy listened to the bottles clank, dislodged from the neat little places that they'd been put in, a small scowl at the recklessness of the destruction of the order he had made. Before he could even bother to ask for his special order from the woman, she had disappeared, probably off to the kitchen.

The corridor was dark, walls made of an exquisite wood, birch, not that he would know the difference between them. Adorned on the walls was a head of a bear, several shields, different, foreign blades and even a rifle or two for appearances, adding to the clutter and the dark way that reminded him of the halls he used to be able to wander precariously back when he was with Kari. Just standing there and watching the items on the walls, the dark shadows loom, made him homesick, a tight knot forming in his stomach at the thoughts of never being able to go home again.

The light towards the right made the end clearly visible, the walls inside the sitting room a glowing white, two windows, one on the opposite walls from both his left side and in front of him open, thin, sheet-like curtains billowing in the gentle breeze that floated through the open barriers. Sunlight sat in squares on the carpeted floor, toys strewn across it to show that it was regularly used by a child, little toy trucks, a partially dismantled building of blocks, and a ball surrounded by little figures sat across the gray carpet, a young boy with shaggy blonde hair in the middle of it all, making noisy car sounds with his mouth, pushing a truck with a little figure in the bed as 'cargo'.

He hadn't bothered to think about who was standing in the doorway, rolling his truck over anything that was in his way, and if the wheels refused to allow it, he'd shove it out of his way and proceed, as if it had never been there. Around and around he went, scooting towards Maes and Roy, stopping as the truck came in contact with the older boy's foot. "Should'a said you was here." came little Jean's mutter, sitting back and taking a gander at Roy before looking back to Hughes. "Whatchoos want?"

"Come on, Jean! Roy and I wanna go to the park. Get ready."

Roy watched the boy's gaze return to him, slightly bothered by the calm stare that he had, but waved it off when the truck went flying and the little cargo man was tossed from his resting place in the bed of the truck to come crashing into the block building, the entire thing tumbling to the ground, demolishing complete .

"Jean, don't throw your toys."

That voice was terribly familiar, dark eyes searching for the source of the voice. Sitting on an equally gray sofa that nearly matched the carpet was that familiar face, a great pain rising up from his stomach. That blonde haired, blue-eyed man with the firm jaw, bit of facial hair on his chin, eyes cold and ruthless sat there, though this time his gaze was lazy, as if he'd just woken up, staring over at the boys gathered, and all Roy could do was lose himself in his head, trying to block out the other's words and face, and hope that Maes would be there when he pulled away from it.


	4. Mother's Smile

I started this a little while ago, but I didn't have any motivation to finish it. xD Of course, Greed gave me plenty ideas to go with, and so I'll be finding ways to implement them into this. I might not update Lament of Innocence for a little while, just because I'll have to go into a bit of explanation, but I'll work as fast as I can... not that many of you, if any actually care. xD I like talking to myself.

Anyway, filler chapter, I guess. A little bit of info revealed. The site isn't allowing any font changes so... I dunno what I'll do... Just deal, I guess?

Ugh, it's late, I'll post and then I'm off to bed. -o-

REVIEW REPLIES

neumegami: xD Yay! Happy is good! I need happy! Yep, he comes from a family of hunters too! Archer falls under vampire too, which I think should be coming in later, and if not in this one, then in Lament of Innocence or maybe even a sequel to that, if I get around to it. xD But yes, there are a lot of hunters, and Roy surrounded himself with them. Here's the update, though I know it isn't soon!

Glue Project: Thank you! I'm glad you like it.

Roy: Yesh! I couldn't resist adding little Jean in there. Mainly, for Roy's personal torture because of who I made his father, but I thought it'd be a good way for them to meet and be friends. Besides that, I've always wanted to do something with a lot of the characters when they were younger and this gave me a perfect chance.

xD There will be plenty of mischief even before the academy.

And here you are, the next update!

* * *

"Where you boys goin' today?" The voice was a low drawl, so very different from the violent urgency and hatred that resonated from it just recently. How long had he been with Maes? It couldn't have been too long, the youth was still the same height as before, as he knew that people grew through long periods of time, but he couldn't be sure. He never knew how time passed here, when time didn't exist back home. 

-Such a disgusting nuisance.- It made him feel better to hear that reassuring voice wash away his fear with a familiar warmth spreading throughout, clinging to the older boy while caught between fear and hatred. The man was ruthless, he didn't care about an innocent kid that had been drawn into something he didn't have an understanding to? Yeah, he'd recovered nicely, but still! That didn't make it right... why would Maes bring him here knowing that sort of thing! He was his friend, right? He wanted to protect him, like any good friend (or that had been what Mother said a lot) or brother would do? But... Kari had left him, and she was his blood. She didn't care what had happened to him, as long as her regime continued. So... maybe things like that didn't have a firm bond? So he was fooling himself in his attachment...

He felt his hair ruffle rather gently, dragging his eyes from the man to glance up at Maes who gave a goofy grin. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you! So stop bein' scared of everything and help me clean up, kay?"

Roy blinked, feeling the warmth of his protection leave when Maes pulled away, collecting up some of the toys that lay about the sitting room from Jean's exploration with several different items he'd never seen before. Obviously, since they were on the floor, they weren't edible, but they were nice to look at, at least. There was an odd sensation from the grown occupants direction, turning to glance at the man who's lazy gaze had turned fiery and wary. He steeled himself, as he knew Maes was there, and offered what little help he could. Half these things he had no idea where to put and the other half, like the very interesting bowl of fruit all over the floor, was very confusing as to why it was in it's current location. Fruit was supposed to be in the kitchen, that's why Mother yelled at him whenever he wandered away with an apple or some strawberries.

Jean was Maes' friend, so, in turn, they had some connection. Ignoring the fact that Jax Havoc had no doubt noticed it (that man liked to cause trouble, he just knew it) and the glare he was receiving for brushing up against his son as he passed, Roy collected up the bowl and put each fruit carefully inside, arranging it to just how he used to remember the little bowls that would be set out for him after he did good on his latest lesson. He wanted to try one of the grapes but they felt strange... lukewarm (lukewarm fruits were the worst) and... rubbery. That was not a good grape...

The dark-haired youth straightened when the collection had been completed with a victory-grin, trotting out of the room to find Jean's mom, who would surely want her rubbery, warm fruits back. Maybe she could make a pie with them, or they were for the birds? Mother liked birds... "Um... lady?"

The house wasn't that big, so he wasn't sure how he'd managed to get so lost in such a short time, but there had to be some way back. If only he'd used the fruit like breadcrumbs... Where was that funny lady who seemed so happy to see them? She couldn't be waddling around to give him some help? "Jean's mom?"

He turned on the spot at the sound of hurried footsteps, the round woman coming around the corner with a big smile on her face and a pie in her hand. She stopped, a look of slight surprise (and he could have sworn there was something he didn't recognize there) before the smile returned. "Did you get lost, dear? Come along now. You boys should be getting ready. I thought you might like a homemade pie to go with your little trip."

"I found these..." That was about the only thing that had managed to escape his lips at the time. She was so cheery, a lot different from Maes' mother, which he kind of liked. She wasn't about to smash him over the head with a rolling pin or something and she had a motherly smile that he really missed seeing.

"Oh, it's all right. Those aren't real, so they were fine. You arranged them so nicely. Come on, we can put that in the kitchen." She extended her hand to him, which he received gratefully and together they marched towards the kitchen where several heavenly smells wafted through the air. He was tempted to crawl in the oven to take whatever was in there, but he knew it'd be rude. It was a pleasant heat that radiated off of the several things going at once, the kitchen adapting a nice little glow from the waves of heat floating up. While Jean's mother was sweating, this was nothing like the fire he'd experienced before. In reality, it was comfortable, while the other rooms were a bit colder than he liked. "Here..." She took the bowl from him and placed it upon the table where it once resided on a rubbery, flowery mat, the pie resting next to it and their basket from earlier. "Why don't you have a cookie for going through all that trouble just to bring that back to me?"

Roy blinked up at her, a little confused, but accepted her little offering nonetheless. He'd had cookies before, that wasn't the issue. He just wasn't sure what the catch was. She didn't have to be so nice... "Thank you."

"So well-mannered too! Jean could take a lesson from you. Just be careful when you go outside. If you start feeling uneasy or hot, put this on, okay?" Her hand disappeared into the basket, the clanking of bottles inside reminding him of what awaited when they arrived at the park, only to pull out, not a glass bottle as he'd been hoping, but large plastic bottle with no label on it. "It'll help cool you off for a little while, anyway. Just put some more on whenever you need to. I'll send some to Martha for you, okay?"

How was he supposed to answer it? He was very grateful to have someone other than Maes actually pay him mind but this woman was married to that man out there, so she couldn't have been all good. There was more to her than he knew... "Thanks..."

"Go on and eat it before Jean and Maes find out you got one. It'll be our little secret."

Roy wasn't going to argue there. Maybe there wasn't any reason to worry about the woman and her strange acts of kindness...

* * *

The cookie was gone in a matter of seconds, he was cleaned up of any crumbs or traces of a cookie, and given a plum (cold, too) to munch on to hide the good nose that Jean had when it came to his mother and her generosity. Roy munched on it happily, not personally caring what they thought at that point. It was a damn good plum too... where did she get these from? He clung to the woman's hand, thinking mainly about his plum, but faint thoughts of where some of the things in the halls that had been acquired and shown as trophies had come from. There was always a wealth of knowledge in places like this one. If he didn't want to spend the day with Maes and clinging to the one and probably only chance he'd get to play outside, he would have asked if they had any good books or if there was a library nearby. He'd grown so accustomed to staying inside and reading, it was about the only hobby he'd really taken to the limit and bothered to follow through with. 

"There you are! We're all done, no thanks to you!" Maes groaned, getting up from the ground.

"Now, now, boys, he was helping me in the kitchen. He got lost, can you blame him? If Jax would just keep his collections in the study like I asked..."

"Yeah, yeah..." he waved her off, yawning again and reaching into his pocket.

The woman sighed softly, offering the basket that Hughes had brought with them and another for Jean to carry, no doubt filled with little goodies that was /supposed/ to make it home with he and Maes that night when they were through. "Anyway, we shouldn't keep you boys anymore. Go on, and be careful. I put some bandages in there, so you shouldn't have to worry about anything if you trip and fall, but I don't expect you to take advantage of that."

"Aw, ma! We'll be fine!" Jean swatted her hand away as she worked about his hair, moving past her with a grumble. Maes took hold of Roy's hand, who was far too busy with his thoughts and plum to notice or care and followed after Jean with a small sigh.

* * *

The park appeared to be a peaceful place. The birds chirped their songs eagerly to any who would listen while they sat on handsome mahogany bark, foliage of the deepest green that not even the caretakers back home could manage and the spray of the fountain was almost too refreshing, standing and waiting in front of with earnest for Maes and Jean to catch up. It was terribly cool at the moment, the spray of the water from the fountain after applying that strange ointment that Jean's mom had given to him, but it was a nice cool, something that he didn't think he'd ever felt before. Cold was always considered evil at home, so he didn't exactly understand why they thought it was a good thing outside those walls that stood in a distance from their current position. 

From where he stood, it appeared that the fire hadn't scorched at all, the moss and vines remaining as sturdy and clingy as ever against the stone walls, the black gates closed and locked to keep out trespassers and the birds flying to the feeder just inside, finding nothing and leaving in slight disappointment. However, the windows did not light with the flicker of flames, the drapes did not flow with an unseen breeze because of an open window, there was no lonely boy peering out and wondering what joys lie just beyond that gate... he was happy now. Kari had left him for dead, something that the companion that rested inside his stone repeated, brewing an angry fire within. He didn't need that place. There was plenty more out here for him, plenty of ways he could show his potential. The only thing that they both lamented was the fact that there were numerous books that were, supposedly, still remaining inside with limitless knowledge. He'd been in there a few times and he hadn't finished one entire section. It probably didn't help that he liked to slack too. He had an incredibly short attention span when it didn't take him away from the real world and give him unlimited things to try and wrap his head around.

"Come on, Roy! You gotta be hungry!"

He grinned, turning back towards his friends (he liked to think Jean as one too, even though they didn't know each other for very long), pushing down that mysterious and often irritating voice that stirred up so many emotions that would have very easily caused him to tear 'Jax' a knew hole if he hadn't been able to find something else to focus on, and joined them at their little spot next to the fountain.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Jean asked, shoving a sandwich corner in his mouth and chewing enthusiastically. "That place got real creepy..."

"It wasn't ever creepy!"

"You dunno that!"

"I do too! It's just..." It was true. Something dark and unnerving descended on the place after Mother disappeared. Kari always said that it had been about the Hunters and those with no real right living in their town, but he knew that it had to do with Mother's touch. She wasn't like Kari and Father... she was actually kind, and she didn't drink anything that they did. She knew what went on in the outside world... she always refused to hold close to the pendant she'd given to him, but he never really knew why any of that was different. He supposed the only other thing that he missed about the place was Mother's scent still lingering in the halls after she disappeared. 'Death' told him that she was gone, but he couldn't listen to that. After all, she promised to be there, so she couldn't have died. If he had survived all that, she could handle anything! Father too! So, he'd remain faithful to the fact that they went on a trip or something, some way to teach Kari a lesson for her betrayal to the family name and he could go back home. Maes was nice, but he wanted his own family to cling to.

"Roy, here! Your juice! Smells weird..."

His gaze lifted from the grass, taking hold of the bottle and hording it to himself while the other two busied with their sandwiches. This time around, it was hardly worth the wait. It must have sat out too long. It was lukewarm... it should have been warm... stupid Maes' mom... he wouldn't complain too much, he supposed. It was fine, even if it didn't satisfy him as he hoped it would. The young Mustang leaned back in the plushness of the grass, licking the rim of the bottle clean and hoping the dregs that remained were better than the actual meal, something that he could actually savor and sighed, watching the overcast for the day. It started out pleasant enough... hopefully it wouldn't rain until Maes and Jean showed him a neat game or two. Even if they didn't have anything great, it would have made for an excellent learning experience. "Maes, is there a place to go around here to read?"

Young Hughes tilted his head, scrunching his nose and forcing the glasses that were slipping down his face to go back up enough to grant him sight. "Read? Why? You're /outside/, Roy!"

"I mean for times when we can't go outside. I like to read... when I can't sleep and stuff."

"Oh... I guess Dad can take you to the library if you want. Might be some cool comics there."

Roy pouted, letting the bottle fall to the ground while his attention turned to the fountain. "That doesn't sound fun at all. Comics have no challenge in them. Now give me a tome on alchemy and ancient mathematics -- "

"You... are a dork. How do you even /know/ about that stuff?"

Roy gave Maes a glare. "I'm not a dork. I just have high tastes. You don't learn anything from 'comics' and you can't call it reading when it's a bunch of pictures!"

"You don't read to learn, duh! It'd be /boring/ then!"

"What's the point in reading if you don't get anything from it?"

"Fun! You get lots of fun!"

"Yeah, but you gotta get something smart from it too!"

"I don't care. I hear there's a real pretty lady working there. Ma got mad at Pa 'cause he was lookin'," Havoc intervened.

Roy and Maes fell silent, neither one all that interested in hearing about how pretty the lady was. Their 'argument' was foolish, but it was a discussion he'd never had before, and he didn't mind debating with Hughes about it. When that grin appeared on his cheery friend's face, digging out the cookies, it seemed that the discussion had been forgotten and they had something to occupy their minds and their stomachs.


	5. Needs

Okay, this has been done for a while, so I'm not sure why I didn't put it up. I think I wanted to rewrite it but couldn't come up with anything. So, I went through, proofread it, wrapped it up and here it is. Not very detailed, but that's not really necessary at this point. It's later on when it'll be a bigger part.

FINALLY! Some HyuRoi for you, Uke! I hope you enjoy, and I'll do my best to get on!

* * *

Outside of their discussion about the reasons for the library's existence, Roy thought that Maes could never be wrong. Kari had said that the townsfolk were simple and they could never compare to what he'd been born into, but it was something he hadn't been able to believe. Maes, though simple, was very smart. He had the observations of a grown man, the sparkle of intellect behind citrus eyes and the glow of a young kid who already was focused on everything and more to give himself a bright future. But Kari always said that they were better... so why... did his future look so bleak?

He frowned a little into the bottle of tasteless fluid, willing himself to continue on instead of throwing it away. That voice deep inside refused to allow it to leave his hand, even if it wasn't necessarily what his tastes wanted. The most important thing was to continue to thrive, even if he had to live on the other, lesser beings to do so. He was happy, very happy, actually. The outdoors weren't so bothersome after that application and the clouds were overcast. In fact, he felt a lot cooler than he probably should have. It wasn't a real complaint, just an observation, the way Havoc's shirt was over his shoulder, and Maes was flopped back on the grass trying to cool off with soft pants (he supposed) after their little game with the flying disk. The concept of the game eluded him, but Maes promised to show him when he gained his second wind.

"Man, I want some lemonade..." The 'eldest' of the three whined, rolling over to face his companion who'd remained still for most of the picnic. "What's that stuff like, anyway, Roy?"

Roy paused, shaking his head a little. "It's not all that great. Not very fresh."

"You're a picky eater anyway. You didn't eat any of that stuff we brought."

"I'm just not hungry..."

"It's okay. You've just gotta get used to mom's cooking. Ain't great, but you'll like it soon enough."

The young boy grinned slowly, nodding more to himself than to his friend. Maes hadn't known him for long at all and he still tried his hardest to make him feel better. It had nothing to do with the cooking. These looked tasty enough, it was just that home was so close, and he couldn't go back without facing Kari and telling her that he'd failed to do what she told him to do. Failure wasn't an option for anyone that she allowed into her regime, he would be no exception. "It's okay. I'll eat tonight."

Maes's expression had fallen a few notches when it became obvious he hadn't managed to pick up his friend's mood even the tiniest bit. It was like a Maes thing to make everyone smile, even if it only helped hide their sadness for a second because when they smiled once, they couldn't help but do it again and all their troubles just melted away. Roy was so strange, hearing so many bad things and getting so many bad reactions from his mother made him probably feel a lot more lonely than he needed to be, so it was his job to make that kid laugh. He couldn't stand failing at something so necessary. "What's wrong?"

Jean raised a brow, leaning in with a toothpick coming from his mouth, chewing on the end in slight curiosity. "Yeah, you're a real downer."

Roy puffed out, turning away from the two of them, still clinging desperately to his bottle. "I don't think it matters! I don't have to be happy all the time, do I? I mean, I am, I just... Shut up!"

Maes grinned, scooting over to catch the pale boy's expression. It was clear he was flustered, a blush on those otherwise too pale cheeks that made him want to show him off to grammy just to get pinched to leave some permanent color in them, but he couldn't help but note the struggle to hide the smile that wanted to get through so much that it looked like Roy was actually in pain. "Aw, come on, Roooy! Smile! It'll feel good! Your face muscles need the exermacise."

The stubborn boy strained to stick out his tongue, trying to avoid looking at Maes and that goofy face that would undoubtedly greet him the moment he focused on it. "I - I don't wanna!"

Maes never surrendered so easily. Roy may not have known him for long, but that was no excuse for the boy forgetting what he did know. He saw it in his mother and many did say that he took after her personality-wise a lot. He'd make him laugh again, no questions asked. "Maybe you got a tickle spot!"

Roy squirmed away before any harm could be done, finishing the final dregs of 'juice' left in his bottle and standing up to brace himself for whatever silly Maes could throw at him. The grin on his face, however, refused to fade away, much to the boy's dismay. Maes knew him far too well for being his friend for what he assumed to be so little time. He was grateful to him, but no one was supposed to know him so well. "You're so annoying!"

"But you love me!"

"No!"

"Then why ya grinnin'?"

Jean had decided to stay out of it, chewing absentmindedly on his toothpick while the two played their little game. None of his business, really, and a nice little nap would be great. It was clear that with this new kid in the picture, he'd be competeing for attention from friends and family, like the little brat needed it, but he wouldn't fight too hard on it. He would have liked it himself, surely, but he wasn't going to fight the annoying new kid that everyone probably found adorable. Stupid, really...

* * *

The sun was starting to set when they finally started back, the shorter dark-haired boy panting softly beside his glasses-wearing friend, fingers trembling as he grasped his crimson pendant tightly. He wasn't cold... and he hadn't done any straining activities. The sun setting was actually soothing, but he felt so sapped. How long had that blood been sitting earlier before he'd taken a sip? It was so cold, and hardly what he wanted. Tasteless, unnecessary. He scowled at the squirrel that scurried by, nearly tempted to follow it. Maybe it was stupid for him not to follow after his sister when he had the chance.

A hand took his carefully, dragging his mind out of the deep pit it had begun to dig for him. "Roy...? Are you okay? You look really sick."

Roy shook his head fiercely, letting his hand fall away from his pendant. "I'm fine. Come on, Maes. I'm just real hungry."

"That's bad. You shouldn't be hungry for mom's food. You must really be sick."

"I haven't eaten in a while... I'm just feeling a little weird."

"Yeah, that's right... you didn't eat at all today. That's not right! You should eat something else too! That was mean of ma. I'm really surprised. She's usually so concerned about Jean not eating all that great cause he's kinda picky."

The shorter boy curled his fingers, holding firmly onto his friend's hand. "Maes, we really need to hurry up."

Hughes frowned, but nodded, agreeing to do so, tugging on his companion's arm in a rush to get him home and something good to eat.

* * *

"Feeling faint, you say?" John asked, looking up from his newspaper as Maes rushed in, leaving Roy in his bed to rest until supper was done. "Maybe he played outside for too long. It did get a little warm." He set it down carefully, glancing towards the kitchen where his wife was working to finish up supper for her family and their guest, a bottle of the very familiar red juice sitting next to the bowl of mashed potatoes on the counter. He gave Maes a little shove towards the room where the clanks of glassware floated from. "Go set the table for your mother. I'll look in on your friend."

"You'll make sure he's okay...?"

"I promise. I've got some candy to boost his sugar."

Maes didn't really understand it, but it wasn't his place to, so he smiled and nodded eagerly, running in to help his mother with dinner. John knew he'd rather be helpful in other ways, but there were just somethings that he didn't need to be a part of. He turned and quickly made his way to his bedroom, grabbing hold of his pocket knife on the high shelf and went right next door to his son's room, watching the youth on the bed growl and moan to himself, crimson stone glowing dimly in the darkness of the room. "So, when was the last time you fed, Roy?"

The boy sat up quickly, glaring intensely in his direction. "Go away! Don't you dare speak to me like that!"

The hunter brandished the knife with a small smirk, stepping towards the dark-haired boy after the door had been shut. "You're under my roof, boy, so just remember that. I don't have to help you. I'm just doing it because of Maes. Cooperate. You don't want to hurt him, right?"

"Maes...?" No, no! Of course not. Hurting Maes was the last thing he wanted to do. Maes had been so much in such a short time, he'd never want to hurt him, but that was why there was such the rush home. He didn't care for the woman, and though he was thankful to this man for giving him a place to stay, he didn't really care for him either. "No, I won't hurt him. What do you want? Are you like her, too?!"

"No, nothing like that. I wanted to offer you something." He dug the cool metal deep into his forearm, near his wrist, being very careful not to do irreperable damage, watching the blood pool around the small blade. "You need this to survive; this blood to survive. I won't let you go near Maes, and if my wife sees bite marks, she'll absolutely go insane. Take it."

Roy flopped over on his side. "I don't... I don't need anything from you. Kari said never to listen to the likes of you. I can smell it all over you... you were there, you slaughtered my kinsmen. Why should I care for anything you have to say? My sister's gone on without me..."

"Fine then. You don't have that family anymore, which, in my opinion is the best thing to happen to you and you don't really care for my opinion, so do it for Maes. He was really worried about you."

"Was he...?"

"He was. So take it... for him?"

The stubborn youth sat up, watching the drips fall to the floor in slight interest. He'd noticed the way his heart beat, how each little pulsate of his heart made that warm substance of life flow, but never before had he thought it would look so good. He shivered, hugging his knees. "I'm not like Archer."

John gave a small smile, crossing the distance and sat beside him, offering the bleeding wrist to those slightly parted lips. "Don't worry. You're a really good boy, but you'll die without proper nourishment. You've got a new life, at least live it."

* * *

Roy stood after testing the bath water, wrapped in a towel, watching the other climb in the tub without invitation. "What are you doing?"

Maes blinked, stretching out to put his glasses on the counter. "What? I thought we could take a bath together. We're both boys, why not? Besides, it saves on the water_ and_ we can wash each other's backs! Aren't I brilliant?"

The little Mustang, however, was hardly amused. He'd only taken a bath with someone three times. Once with each of his parents and one time with Kari, and he didn't intend on sharing this smaller tub with Maes. He had no reason to be shy, of course. He knew there was nothing different from like his family, but it was Maes. It just seemed so weird to be bathing with him. Sleeping with him was fine; they were both wearing clothes. It was inappropriate, wasn't it? Grown-ups did that kind of stuff... "I'll wait."

"It'll be cold by then and mom won't let you start another one!"

These rules were getting to be real stupid! He grumbled to himself for a bit before finally surrendering and folded the towel back up and placed it beside Maes' glasses. It really didn't make sense why Maes even wanted to be there. At supper he seemed so happy to see that he was okay. Apparently something about sugar seemed to make people sick if they didn't eat enough in the day, so that was their excuse for when he wasn't feeling well. He had to admit, that Hunter did have a good idea. It proved to work very well, and he had that stupid man to give him whatever he wanted. "Maes, do I seem different to you?"

The other boy blinked, looking up from the cloth in his hand and the bar of soap he was reaching for. "You're kinda smart, I guess, but not really. Did Dad say something to you?"

"No, no. He said... I was a good boy. I was just wondering. I don't want you to go away like everyone else, so... before I get attached I want to know!" He dropped his hands in the water, scratching at the bottom of the tub out of curiosity. He already knew his friend that protected him would not be happy listening to this conversation, but he could handle himself, if Maes saw it necessary to abandon him.

_He'd be worthless then. We could always use the place to hide..._

And that was very true. Even if they did prove to be nothing but a family of hunters out to get rid of him, then he'd just put them in their place. The only one he wouldn't dare to hurt, even if he had said that he didn't want him around anymore, was Maes. The one who called himself Death never gave a reason why he formed such an easy attachment with both him and Maes, after being dominated and used to gain control over this measly human town.

Why had he accepted this warm, comforting group of people without question? How long ago had it been since there was warmth in their old home? ... Pride no longer played a factor. There was no more Clan to be proud of. No one really said what had happened after everyone split up. No one had come to contact him, and he knew for certain that Kari hadn't tried to call back those who might have survived the massacre.

"You're really weird, I won't argue there, but that's what makes you a good friend! You've always got something smart to say, so I know I can count on you for homework when school starts again, and you're so curious that I just dunno what to teach you next! It's like having a little brother. I feel kinda bad. Seems like you didn't get much to play with. Anyway, I don't care about that, I like having someone sleep over all the time! You're not leavin' 'cause of mom and dad, are you?"

Roy scooted closer, taking the cloth from his friend and wrapped the soap in it. "I'm not leaving. I like it here. I want you to teach me some more things. Can we play some more tomorrow?"

The youngest Hughes turned so his friend could get his back. "Of course. Now come on. Mom likes to peek."


End file.
